hormonadangerovafandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Nigrus Trumpál
Nigrus Trumpál se narodil 12. června 1928 ve Slaném-Lotouši. Zemřel 6. června 2008 v Polné. Celým jménem včetně titulů: prof. CarbDr. Mgr. Nigrus Festival Woolfreak Life of Brian Kašpar Melichar Baltazar Wolfgang Amadeus Pankrác Servác Bonifác Být Bydlit Obyvatel Byt Příbytek Nábytek Dobytek Obyčej Bystrý Bylina Kobyla Býk Přibyslav Trumpál, CSc., BSC, SSC, Eso všech es, nositel Trumfového řádu, nositel Řádu 1. třídy Českých drah, Nejchytřejší z nejchytřejších, Karetní švindlíř nejvyšší kategorie, Nejskromnější karbaník na světě, etc. etc. Dlouholetý ředitel Střední školy karbanu a hazardu v Polné. Jeho zástupkyní byla K. F. C. McDonaldová, ale jeho nejoddanějším a nejschopnějším služebníkem vždy byl Australus Grape. Dále byl jeho nenahraditelným pomocníkem Hybrid, kterému svěřoval všechny úkoly, na které je třeba hrubá síla. Život Nigruse Trumpála Dětství Narodil se na křižovatce ve Slaném-Lotouši, kudy jeho rodiče prchali ze svého domova v Lounech do Kosti. Nebylo by totiž žádoucí, aby malý Nigrus byl z Loun. Ještě před narozením mu totiž kartářka Sevilla Dvouhlavňová (matka Sevilly Tříhlavňové) předpověděla velkou budoucnost). Osud tomu chtěl, aby Zloun z Loun byl Dr. Vrdlmrsmrst, zatímco Nigrus Trumpál je prostě Dobrák od Kosti. Dětství pak strávil právě v podhradí Kosti, kde nasbíral řadu zkušeností a lidové moudrosti. Studium Protože během druhé světové války byla Střední škola karbanu a hazardu uzavřena, mohl na ni nastoupit až v roce 1945 (dostudoval ji ve zrychleném režimu v roce 1948, byť dokumenty týkající se jeho studia se později nepodařilo nikomu dohledat). Vzhledem k jeho projevující se genialitě mu vědomosti získávané na střední škole nepostačovaly, proto se už ve druhém ročníku (v roce 1946) spolupodílel na založení Karbanického vysokého učení. Stal se tak po Karlovi IV. druhým člověkem v našich dějinách, který založil univerzitu, aniž by dosud měl maturitu. Práce Po dokončení studií se vrátil jako učitel na Střední školu karbanu a hazardu, byť prameny opět neumožňují doložit, co učil. V roce 1968 porazil zlého hazardního hráče Graciána Gringelfalda a přinutil ho k útěku do Argentiny. Byl zprvu ředitelem poblilvírské koleje a v roce 1970 se stal ředitelem školy. Ostatní uchazeče o místo ředitele potkaly krátce před výběrovým řízením podivné nehody. Z této funkce prakticky ovládal celý karbanický svět. Jako jediný český karbaník se nenechal v osmdesátých letech porazit od zlého černokarbaníka Doktora Vrdlmrsmrsta a včas převedl své žetony na tajná konta ve Švýcarsku. Poté, co malý Garry Poker Doktora Vrdlmrsmrsta ve věku jednoho roku porazil v pokeru, Nigrus Trumpál vrátil českým karbaníkům většinu jejich peněz, čímž je osvobodil, a umístil Garryho k Mojmírovi a Otýlii Drsoňovým, jeho jediným žijícím příbuzným (Garryho, ne Trumpála). Trumpál v ději I v případě, že se profesor Trumpál nevyskytuje v ději přímo, je téměř jisté, že do něj nějakým způsobem zasahuje svými intrikami. Garry Poker a modré žaludové eso Profesor Trumpál se prokáže také vášnivý sběratel starožitností. V této souvislosti kšeftuje s Nikolou Flanelovou, ředitelkou Muzea karet v Polné. I přes spoustu obtíží se mu v prvním díle podaří předat jí modré žaludové eso. Garry Poker a jeho báječná léta V druhém díle je ve škole otevřena Tajemná stoka a začíná docházet k záhadným útokům na studenty. Ředitel proto neváhá, dočasně se vzdá své funkce a statečně zmizí neznámo kam (na svou jachtu v Koperském zálivu). Jakmile Támhleta školu zachrání, vrátí se zpět, ujme se svého úřadu a odmění Garryho za záchranu školy. Garry Poker a vězeň z Az-Karbanu Nigrus Trumpál se většinu děje drží stranou. Nakonec ale umožní Garrymu a Hormoně cestovat v čase, aby zachránili Sirénuse Fleka a prokázali, že není zločinec. Nakonec se to ale úplně nepodaří a Sirénus Flek se musí i nadále skrývat. Garry Poker a Ohnilý pohár Hlavní Trumpálovou snahou ve čtvrtém díle je zajistit Garryho vítězství v Ohnilém poháru. Co čert nechtěl, Doktor Vrdlmrsmrst se snaží přesně o to samé. Garry Poker a celkem nic podstatného Nigrus Trumpál vystuduje plzeňská práva a vstoupí jako obhájce do přestupkového řízení vedeného proti Garrymu. Kamélius Fuč přestane Trumpálovi důvěřovat a začne mu mluvit do řízení školy, dokonce mu tam dosadí jako učitelku obrany proti švindlování bývalou toaletářku Mercedes Bumbrlíkovou. Později se nechá zatknout a odvézt do Az-Karbanu. Na konci roku se ale záhadně objeví na ministerstvu, což způsobí konec Kamélia Fuče v úřadu. Garry Poker a hrabě dvojí barvy V šestém díle Nigrus Trumpál zařídí návrat profesora Kvikuana do učitelské funkce. Během roku poskytuje Garrymu soukromé hodiny, při kterých ho seznamuje s minulostí Doktora Vrdlmrsmrsta a připravuje tak Garryho na boj proti němu. Společně najdou jeden ze svěřenských fondů (bohužel falešný). Ve škole se pak objeví Smrtikibicové a Barbecue Le-Branžová Trumpála zavraždí. Na jeho pohřeb se pak sjedou všechny významné i nevýznamné osobnosti karbanického světa. Rodina O Trumpálově rodině není nic známo. Víme jen, že má bratra Nippleporta. Pravděpodobně má také vnuka, protože jednou uvedl, že mu půjčil slonovinové hrací kostky z roku 1681 a Trumpál by nikdy nelhal. Další zajímavosti Další zajímavé informace ze života a díla Nigruse Trumpála Vzhled a oblékání Na veřejnosti se Trumpál objevuje v modrém cylindru a hábitu. Jeho největším koníčkem je ale oblékání se do dámského spodního prádla, v kterém se pak ukazuje před zrcadlem. Nad kolenem má jizvu ve tvaru trolejbusové sítě v Polné a vedle ní otisk žehličky, který vypadá úplně jako jejich jízdní řád. To je na první pohled praktické, bohužel v Polné trolejbusy nejezdí a nikdy nejezdily. Láska Dle Trumpála není nic mocnějšího než láska (a přátelství). Toto moudro prosazuje Trumpál především početným zástupem milenek. Čestné místo mezi nimi patří Brownie Levandulové, kterou láskyplně označuje jako "přelétavou pokušitelku". Životopis Posmrtně vydal svoji necenzurovanou autobiografii Ředitelův deník: What happens in Polná stays in Polná. Jeho životopisy vydali také Emil Ovšemže a Irrita Hrdličková. Kategorie:Neřád Kategorie:Učitelé SŠKAH Kategorie:Poblilvír